Flavors of Chap-stick
by TintedLoveStory
Summary: Kagome kissed a girl and she liked it, the taste of her chap-stick. It's so wrong but it felt so right, it don't mean she's not in love tonight! Collection of Yuri/Fem-slash one-shots featuring Kagome Higurashi, lets see how many flavors she gets to try.
1. Cinnamon Buns: Hinata Hyuga (Naruto)

_**Hello everyone! I was Kami No Koukyo and this is my new account: TaintedLoveStory. After I lost the passwords to my old accounts I decided to give this all another try and all my previous work will be moved to the new account so I'm not copyrighting anyone else's work if that is a concern of anyone.**_

**It has been awhile since I posted or updated anything really. So much to do so little time I have with being a Senior. Well hopefully since Marching season has ended, I can update my stories and post new ones. I thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoy it. **

**This is a collection of Yuri One-shots (or Two depending if anyone wants a continuation) based on the Katy Perry song, I kissed a girl, featuring Kagome Higurashi. See how many flavors of chap-stick she'll get to taste in her adventures. Most of these one-shots will not be continued and are just something to practice my writing skills. (This first chapter was completed on my birthday Nov. 17 so this is my late gift to myself.) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapstick **

**By: KNK **

**Chapter One: Cirque de Ciel **

**Flavor: Cinnamon Bun**

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) x Hinata Hyugga (Naruto)**

* * *

_Her hands rested on the waist of the young woman in front of her pulling them closer, meshing against each other curves. The girl was shorter than her-a very rare occurrence with any of lovers. She felt the heat radiating off of her. Her face was flushed and she could feel her own breath grow heavy. Moving her face closer to the girl's her blue eyes gazing into the void of moon-like eyes. She felt their noses brush against each other and pressed closer to the girl. Pushing her against the wall, sliding her knee between her legs. _

_Their clothed chests pressed against each other as their lips met. She could taste Cinnamon buns and pure sweetness that was unique in its own right. The kiss was innocent, nothing dirty or overly sexual, just a spark, the spark that led to an affair that the Leaf would never know. That the all seeing eyes of the Hyugga would never known. Her future husband would never known. _

…**.:::::: Years Later ::::::...**

"Did you hear Kagome-sama! The Leaf's newest Hokage is getting married!" Shouted a little boy no older than 6 years of age. His dark purple eyes shining with glee and excitement as he shoved the flyer into the face of a small woman that looked to be in her late teenage years.

"No I didn't, Karou," the woman replied taking the paper from the tiny boy's hand. Her stormy eyes seemed to shift to a clear blue as she took in the image of a tiny woman with stunning moon eyes. Her perfect figure covered by a lovely patterned kimono, even if the flyer was simply black and white. She remembered perfectly the milky skin, the petaled lips, the vanilla scent and cinnamon taste that was- is- her-the Moon.

The boy's chatter cut through her thoughts as he announced that they would be going to perform as he heard from the mouth of the co-founder, Francis.

"You better pack your powder then, Karou, you don't want the same accident as last time," she smiled at the boy, her eyes twinkling at thought of the acrobatic accident from the last show they did a few towns over in the Sand Village.

The boy blushed and pouted at the teasing done by the older girl and promptly turning around running off yelling, " Not Funny, Kagome!"

The older girl laughed heartily at the boy's finally words before getting up and heading to her tent to start packing.

..:: Four Days Later::..

"Finally, we're here," cheered the young Karou with glee at seeing the large gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He twirled around and jumped off the caravan and landed on his feet. His face grinning as he ran towards the gate stopping and waving at the guards that were at their post. As the rest of the Caravans came to a halt right behind him. The guards stepped forward and ask for identification, waiting for the leader of these wanders.

Two people came out from the crowd of circus folk, a tall and willowy in a black suit with pale skin and silvery hair long and braided nearly touching the floor along with striking red eyes. Next to this sketchy stranger was a tiny blue eyed, pixie-like woman wearing an oversized red knitted sweater contrasting with her long black hair and contrasting tanned skin. They came closer and introduced themselves to the guards

"I am known as Sir Prize Co-founder of Cirque de Ciel," he took a gallant bow towards the men. Before straightening out again and just gesturing to the woman beside him in red.

"This lovely creature would be my fellow co-founder, Miss Surprise."

The black haired woman bowed to the men in front of her, smiling prettily.

" we gave a word ahead to your hokage about the circus's arrival today, so this check would go faster, I hope, so gentlemen if you could start that would be grand."

Pushing a few dozen passports and identifications into the men's arms, before stepping aside, granting them the view of all of Circus folk lined up in front of them. They looked to the pixie woman that was still helping people get in an orderly line and looked in wonder at her quick work.

"Uh. Okay?" Replied the men feeling awkward and unsure of what just happened. The pixie woman simply smiled holding the hand of a young boy.

Three hours had passed by pretty quickly as they checked in all the strange people, seeing them practice their skills while waiting or just simply fooling around-and the animals they had were so exotic and fantasy-like. All the meanwhile the pixie woman giggled at the awe on their faces before she looked towards the gate of the village and thought of the last time they came through this village, about a year after the chunin exams, after the village was almost finished its repairs. They came and stayed a few night back when she was seventeen and the their little Circus was still tiny with only a about eight acts and fourteen original members. Back when she first met the moon-eyed girl.

* * *

_She was looked around the place still in awe though the town still was regaining her luster. The civilians piled in the streets to watch as she and her group of performers traveled through, many of them putting on a tiny taste of their acts to come later in the evening. While the villagers were in awe and the their child cheered as they passed by. She laughed at their innocent expressions, until she saw the faces of the shinobi. Their faces were grim and hard, their eyes were wary of her caravan of performers-well the older ones anyways. The younger shinobi seemed to be as curious as the normal civilian children. _

_She decided to liven things up making an announcement to the crowd with a little help from her partner in crime, Gin-the shape shifting Ringleader. He stood beside before he fell back after her nod and a few moments later a large white tiger came bursting out of their little group roaring at the crowds. The Shinobi ready themselves as the the screams of bystanders standers. The white tiger's eyes scared them as they were a bright red and filled with unknown ferocity. The beast turned away from the crowd and ran right towards her, jumping up to tackle her off the top of the carriage she was standing on. She landed with a thud on the ground with the tiger's weight crushing her body with a sickening crack. The tiger got off of her and the crowd screamed, seeing her limbs twisted in irregular angles. _

_Meanwhile the shinobi present tense waiting for the animal to move again but it seemed to stay put nudging the corpse with its nose. The body twitched, as the limbs popped back into place and the girl stood up popping her neck back to its original place and she let out a sigh. _

"_Looks like I need to feed you better ramen, huh, Sir Prize," she questioned the tiger that had just attacked her as if it was an old friend. The crowd looked on in shock and disbelief as the shinobi did as well. _

'_Then this will really knock them out,' the girl thought to herself. As she heard more joints popping, turning her eyes towards where the tiger stood on its back legs slowly morphing into a strangely bewitching young man. _

"_Yes, that ramen you treated me too a few towns over was quite bland, Miss Fortune." A crooked smile graced his mouth complementing his already strange enough features. As he stood besides the tiny girl dwarfing her by nearly two feet. He turned to look at the crowd and saw a young girl standing closer them and got down on one knee to ask her a question. _

"_Young lady, I am Sir Prize, what is your name?" The little girl in question blink innocently before answering. _

"_I'm Yuri," she smiled shyly, her wide moon-like eyes were bright with curiosity. _

"_Well, Miss Yuri, Do you know any good ramen shops around here? My friend needs to buy me some better ramen," he gestured to Miss Fortune behind him as she waved to the little moon-eyed girl. _

"_Yes," the little girl responding shyly before she turned around and tugged at the pant leg of the person behind her, "Lady Hinata, what's the name of uncle's shop?" _

_Miss Fortune had smiled at the little girl's innocence, and looked up towards the person waiting from her answer, when she saw a wonder. She reminded her of the ice-maidens of her past adventures. Skin so milky white, short, dark bluish hair that fell like silk against her cheek and her eyes! Her eyes were much like the little girl's moonish in appearance with the same sort of innocence but wiser, older than her years. Her smile and her demeanor were so warm and inviting, it was like she was possessing her very soul. She hadn't felt such a thing since Inuyasha and this felt much stronger than that pull. Unfortunately she was jolted out of her musing by her partner._

"_Well, then Miss Fortune looks like you owe me a dinner," she realized the question was answered and remembered what she was doing. Playing along she answered without falter she answered._

"_Of course, Sir Prize, a growing kitty like you needs proper food," snickering at the joke, the children around them laughed and cheered. Soon the older bystanders did too realizing this was part of an act. Soon the shinobi blended in, now that they knew their village was under no threat. _

"_But," Continued the girl, Miss Fortune, "We'll have to do a show!"_

_The tiger turned man nodded in agreement, "Yes that would be best."_

"_**So come all to our show,**__" they said in union addressing the crowd, " __**come realize your nightmares, your dreams and see for yourself**__." _

_They paused for dramatic build up before Miss Fortune spoke, "that angels-" _

"_-and demons," continued Sir Prize, "__**Really do exist!"**_

_Wings burst from behind them as black and white feathers floated around them like snow fall. Miss Fortune had them black, while Sir Prize had his in white. Walking down the crowded streets the people applauded as they passed through the streets. Miss Fortune waved back at the people smiling but her mind was elsewhere. All she could think of was the moon-eyed girl who called the lovely moon goddess-Hinata. _

'_What are you thinking of now, Kagome,' though Sir Prize silently, glancing every now and then at young lady by his side from the corner of his eye. A smirk graced his lips in the anticipation of the chaos his partner would bring to this village. _

_ ….:::: One Week Later:::::..._

_They were back on the road, having just left the leaf a few hours ago. All Sir Prize could hear was the longing sighs of Miss Fortune. _

"_Honestly, Kagome first you cause the biggest riot in Leaf involving the Hyuugas and all you can do is sit there like a lovesick puppy!"_

_Kagome simply ignored Sir Prize and continued to daydream of how she stole the moon away for so many nights after each performance and the taste of yummy chap-stick. _

"_Shut up, Francis. It's not like you haven't done worse," the twinkle in eye came back remember what happened happened two countries over in the sand village when Sir Prize tried winning the favor of their Kage Gaara of the Sand. _

_The older boy glared at her remember how that did not turn out as he had hope. _

"_Just don't get too obsessed with her. She'll end up marrying some rich lord type of guy, you know. Not one of us traveling entertainers," all the fun had vanished and it was serious now. _

"_Francis, sometimes there are certain things that are worth that risk," Kagome smiled fondly at the bittersweet memories that the past held of all her failed lovers, "besides we have a lifetime to get it right!"_

'_Besides I'll steal her away if that does happen," she thought silently._

* * *

Kagome smiled and looked back around to see that the guards had almost done checking everyone and their cargo, catching the eye of her partner in crime, Francis.

He glanced at her and knew she was up to more chaos as usual. Especially knowing that her precious moon lived here. Sighing he asked, "Tiger routine or crocodile?"

She smiled and said, "I think this calls for the tiger routine, you know something traditional, Sir Prize."

"But of course Miss Fortune."

* * *

Thank you for reading the first installment of Flavors of Chap-stick. Please review if you liked it, if you hate, if you have suggestions or even pairing requests! -TLS


	2. Peach: Belarus (Hetalia)

Thank you all so much! I loved the reviews that everyone wrote for me. Oh, and to address the concerns of those who reviewed that my writing was hard to follow-that might be because the first chapter was a section taking out of an old fanfiction I wrote from years ago. I'll be sure to label my flashbacks and to mention such important information. Now this one was a request from a review that I had not thought of and when I read it my mind took control of my hands and started typing like mad. So enjoy, review, and relax-my dearest readers.

-TLS

* * *

**Flavors of Chap-stick**

**By: TLS**

**Chapter Two: One Door Closes, Another Will Open**

**Flavor: Peach**

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) x Natalia Arlovskaya [Belarus] ( Hetalita)**

* * *

_Drip. Patter. Patter. Drip. Patter. Patter. Drip. Patter. Patter. _

A dry heave was heard, echoing in the well house. Sobs were heard following soon after echoing louder and louder. Tears hit the floor as they flowed from grey eyes. Huddled against the well she feels the coolness of the room and the dirt floor beneath her. A voice rang throughout her head bouncing back and forth.

'"_I'm sorry...,'"_

**Stop.**

'"_I'm sorry, Kagome...,"'_

**Stop it! **

'" _I'm sorry, Kagome, I love her."' _

**No! Stop. Please...**

'"_Good bye, Kagome."'_

**Inuyasha...**

Another sob was sounded from the girl unheard through the pattering of the rain beating against the room of the well house, when suddenly thunder sounded. The lightning cracked and she stopped. Her shoulders slumped forward, she pushed herself up using the well as a support and looked over the edge into the depths of darkness. Suddenly the thoughts of the half demon left her mind when she heard the voices of her pack crying out her name, from across time itself.

_Kagome-sama!_

_Mama!_

_Kagome-chan!_

So many came to her mind crying out in sadness as she cried again for those she had come to love as family.

"Nee-chan?," an unsure voice whispered. Kagome turned to see who had opened the door and saw the shadowed form. Undoubtedly she saw that it was Souta, her baby brother, standing in his PJs.

She could see that Souta had confirmed that it was indeed her as he examined her. He glanced at the plain white sleeping yukata she was wearing. Her hair was in disarray but it was still her.

"Come inside, Nee-chan." He walked down the steps and stood next to her. His hand outstretched to offer assistance. She grasped his hand into her own, noticing the largeness of it as it engulfed her own. He pulled her up and she noticed that he was gaining a man's strength, she didn't even have to put in any effort on her part to stand. He was taller too, before he had only come up to her chest, now he was towering over her. She barely came up to his collar bone. It seemed that he'd grow up to be like their dad...tall.

"Souta, how old are you now?" Kagome asked dazed in coming to term with the fact that it was over, it was all over.

"I'm turning sixteen in four more months, Nee-chan," he said confused at the sudden question.

"So tall already too," Kagome murmured giving herself a weak smile trying to piece together her mind. As thoughts and memories of the events from the last years passed by.

'_How many years has it been? Two, four, eight?... No it's been only six years."_

During her daze Souta had picked her up and taken her inside, putting her to bed in her room. He frowned as she shut her eyes sleeping instantly.

Souta looked down and saw how small she really was now. Smiling sadly at the woman, he knew as his sister, had finally came home for good. He was happy that she was here to stay, having seen her go back in time always worrying every time she jumped down the well, in the back of his mind, that she might not come back next time.

Those happy thoughts were spoiled by her whimpers and silent sobs as she became restless in her sleep tossing and turning. She mumbled the names of her traveling companions in her hopelessness, reliving dreams and nightmares.

Walking out of the room and closing the door behind him, he let out a cry of frustration. Knowing that his older sister, the woman he idolized growing up was falling apart and all he could do was watch it happen and wait it through. It was just like when he was a little ten year old all over again. All he could do was pray that Inuyasha would protect her, and he watched him hurt her every single time she came back.

'_Best timing ever!,'_ Souta thought to himself bitterly remember his mother had gone with their grandfather to a sister shrine for the next two weeks. Leaving him to tend to his now broken sister something he knew was not going to be easy, not having any experience dealing with upset women.

'_God help me.'_

* * *

**Five months later**

Kagome sighed, running a hand through her dark locks. She had been waiting for Souta for over an hour already while sitting at a little cafe table in an Italian place called Piccolo. Sighing, she drank her coffee knowing that he was probably just having to say goodbye to his new girlfriend Sumiko

'_Too bad, I really liked Hitomi too, but I guess things like this happen when I'm not here to stop them. Damn rehab.' _She thought bitterly secretly plotting their reunion.

She looked out into the streets and saw the strangest thing.

A group of rowdy foreigners, consisting of blondes, brunettes, reds and a white haired one too. So many different types of eye colors but they were all strangely beautiful. A few stood out the most after she drowned out the voices of the louder ones in the group, were three of them.

A young Japanese man about her age, wearing traditional clothing. His hair was the length in style for the youth of today, not too long but not cut short. His face wore a blank expression to it but his eyes held tenderness to the man he was watching, an American she believed from his accent. He was being pestered by other Asians that were clearly not Japanese. The longer she watched him the more she felt a strange feeling about him-like she knew him, like she was familiar with him. She frowned at the thought clearly knowing that she did not actually know him.

Her eyes shifted over to a man that was dressed in a red hoodie and looked similar to the man that had the Japanese boy's gaze. He looked similar to other man with long blond hair and roses in his hands too . He was holding a white bear...that was real too. He seemed to be ignored by the others for the most part, but he was always watching and smiling at their mannerisms. The boy who held the attentions of the Japanese man glanced in his direction every now and then as to make sure that he was actually there, seemingly glaring at the white haired man that was standing next to the Polar-bear man.

'_And they called my pack strange,' _ Kagome thought silently before moving on to last of the three that caught her attention. It was a tall woman, dressed in an old fashion blue dress and apron. She looked like a little foreign doll. Kagome smiled briefly at the thought remembering the dolls Rin would have received from Sesshomaru, who in turn would get them from foreign merchants.

She was a bit intimidating, with her grim expression and height but she was a lovely girl, even if she was scaring a taller, broader Purple-eyed male foreigner. She smiled at the scene, and before she knew Kagome was giggling happily. She watched as the group walked by the Cafe and she tried to keep her laughter contained but she bursted out in a fit of laughter. The Japanese man quickly looked over along with two blonde men, one very serious (seriously buff) and a bushy browed one.

She coughed and looked down avoiding the gaze of the Japanese man and the two blondes. Pretending to check her phone she got up and left with coffee in hand smiling at the group, that had stopped in front of her, before saying, "Excuse me."

Slipping away with a smile.

-The Countries -

Kiku looked directly at the girl pulling his eyes away from his American friend. His eyes widening at the site of her, knowing instantly who she was. He stopped to gaze at the face he had fallen for as a child. A hero of his country's past, her name was erased from history, her presence a mere myth remembered by few.

'_Kagome-sama...'_

Feeling his heart skip a beat as she politely said 'Excuse me' before walking past them, he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Remembering his encounters as a child that had wandered away from his guardian at the time, China, and had taken care of him until they had found China. Her tender, motherly embrace still burned in his memories even today.

"Yo, Kiku whatcha looking at, bro?" The sudden question brought him back to reality.

"Nothing, Jones-san," his face was still dusted with a blush as the name felt strange on his tongue, still getting use to calling him by his name and not his country name.

Matthew had seen the girl watching them from the corner of his eye. As he had just finish talking with Francis before the Frenchman had forgotten he was there and went back to his poor attempts at seducing Arthur (who was trying to gain back the attentions of his American brother, Alfred, from Kiku).

He sighed to himself thinking, like Francis, the girl's attention on him was fleeting and mistaking him for a ghost or a shadow. He turned to address his brother who had called his name, and saw that the girl was still looking at him, he turned away unsure of how to take that until he bumped into Francis. A smile came to face when he saw him and by the time he looked back the girl turned her gaze to someone else in group. He watch curiously, no longer listening to Francis.

Natalia had been just standing next to her big brother angry at him, and very sad. She had witness the truth early that day. Yes she had always known that her big brother did not love her the way she would like. Yes, she knew that he was frightened of her at times but she did not think him cruel enough to actually admit that he -or at least a part of him, hated her.

She had heard and seen with her own two eyes and ears that phrase come out of his mouth, while he had taken his lover in the closet. She had heard and at first she wanted to kill whoever was in there with her big brother, until she heard those cruel words. All she could do was walk away in disbelief.

Tears had gathered in her eyes as she went to the washroom to gather herself and make herself presentable again. Her thoughts gathered at her brother. About how could he, even if he had not loved her romantically, she thought at least that he would love her still as a sister-like he still loved their big sister.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the group came to a halt in front of a citizen of Japan's. Natalia admitted that the girl was very pretty, but it was the girl's smile that got to Natalia. It was warm. So warm unlike her home and her brother, she felt fuzzy. That is when she felt it, blood had rushed to her face, she was blushing at the sight of the human girl.

Natalia shook her head and brought herself back to earth, '_Mortals, nothing good comes with taking a liking to one,' _she thought bitterly.

Turning to follow the rest back to the hotel, she was stopped by the warm hand that latched onto her own. She turned to see that it was the fuzzy-girl.

What she did not expect was what came out of her mouth next.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but let's grab bite, maybe?"

For a Jap, she was bold. A lot bolder than Kiku.

She stopped after passing the strange group, thinking of what she should do. While the japanese boy and the polar bear-man got her curious-it was the girl that had really grabbed at both her heart and her attention.

Anyone that didn't know the signs would look passed it and think only of a pretty face, but you could see the red tinge to her eyes. Those beautiful, icy eyes of hers. Kagome took a second and tapped all of her fingers against her thumb in a quick rhyme before turning around and seeing the group had not moved too far. She walked quickly dodging people until she had to run to catch up with them, pushing people out of her way.

She saw the doll-woman and grabbed her hand before she could get further away.

Then word-vomit just came out. After listening to so many of those 'Call me Maybe' parodies, she used one to ask this woman out.

Damn.

'_Seriously, Kagome!' _She shouted at herself mentally, while smiling sincerely at the woman in front of her. Noticing now that the entire group had stop to see this play out.

'_Here it comes_,' Kagome thought, _'She's going to reject me and tear me a new one.' _

"Okay."

Kagome blinked. Once, twice, and then three times to make sure.

'_She said yes!' _

Smiling Kagome lead her to a tea house not too far.

'_Looks like things are getting better,'_ she thought optimistically.

The group of countries looked on and stared in shock as a tiny Japanese Girl led the personification of Belarus away. Their expressions varied in surprise, like Russia seemed overjoyed that someone had taken her attentions away from him. Ukraine seemed to tear up mumbling about her baby sister was growing up.

Even countries like America was cheering for Belarus to tap that and Canada was smiling to himself as he had been watching how it happened. France was chuckling perversely, spewing ideas from the gutter theater and Arthur was blushing to himself catching what was being said.

Japan was silently staring after the legend who was holding hands with an insane country. He had walked up to Russia, knowing what must be done to protect a national treasure of his.

"Russia-san, I will warn you now, that if Belarus-san hurts Kagome-sama in anyway, you will find yourself at the wrong end of a katana."

After warning the Russian, he turned back to look at the two girls, Kagome was smiling brightly and Belarus was blushing.

* * *

**3 months later**

_Ring._

_Ring. _

_Ring._

Kagome's phone rang and the girl picked it reading the caller ID, smiling at the name she answered the call.

"Hey Natalia," a cheerful Kagome blushed at thought of her-now-Darling girlfriend, who had been at her job over-sea in Belarus.

"You're coming tomorrow," Kagome looked down at her calendar, reading that it would be the 12th of January and her meeting for her manuscripts was the week after. She cheered mentally before replying, "That's great I'll pick you up from the airport then!"

After a quick goodbye, Kagome looked around her apartment and decided to clean up the place for Natalia's visit tomorrow. She cleaned windows, vacuumed, scrubbed the floors, washed dishes and did laundry in a few hours she had finished and got another call. This time is wasn't her beloved girl, but a very cherished friend of hers from a long time ago.

"Yes, yes, Of Course you can come over! You know that you're always welcomed here, baby boy," she smiled fondly at the person over the phone automatically. Her face relaxed and here glowing with love.

…..

"Shit," she cursed loudly forgetting that her girl was coming tomorrow meaning that she might accidently bump into _him_ in her apartment.

"This is not going to end very well," she sighed knowing how jealous both parties could get over her attentions.

* * *

**A few days later**

A moan softly echoed in the room as two bodies moved to detangle limbs as one of the two parties stretched with delight. Arching her back deliciously as the other watched cursing the time as she had to leave or risk running late for her meeting.

Showing and making herself presentable for her meeting all the while her love, lounged about in bed lazily watching her.

"Natalia, koi, you should call in sick today," the woman on the bed purred out laying herself out on display for her busy bee of a lover.

"Kagome," Natalia replied sternly, walking up to the woman in a gliding fashion and placing a loving kiss on her supple mouth, "I must work you know I do not get sick with the common cold."

Smiling Kagome waved her reply away before kissing her back, "Yes, yes, women are all strong if born in Belarus."

"_Mmm...Peaches," _Kagome thought silently leaning in to the kiss. Before seeing her out the door and waving goodbye.

* * *

Not half an hour later did she hear her doorbell ring and spotted a red head at her door. Sighing, she let him in already knowing that he'd sneak in anyways. Bracing herself as she opened the door she was tackled to the ground with a heavy weight sitting on top of her. Starring straight in the eyes were the eyes of the baddest kit around-her darling (now grown up) son, Shippo.

"Nice to see you too," She let out a chuckle and patted his head, "but you're not as light as you use to be, so off of me will ya?"

Grinning at the tiny woman caged beneath him, Shippo rolled off before getting to his feet, " Love you too, Mama."

"Yeah, yeah," She took his hand he offered and he pulled her to her feet. She grabbed her jacket and bag, walking out with him after locking the door, "Let's go eat."

Kagome sipped at her Fey Daydream coffee, relishing the sweetness with a the tiny hint of mint and lemon, sighing happily she looked at her son who was munching on the Wizard's Lemon Delight, a lemon custard cake with lemon whipped frosting. It was funny seeing him a grown man sitting at the female-oriented cafe-Fairytale.

He had grown tall since his childhood where she could easily carried him in her arms, he now towered over her much like her little brother did. His hair was now longer held back in a braid. He still had that trickster look though. He had grown to be a good man with a wife (Her little Rin) and given her many many grandchildren. Too bad she didn't get to see them as often (such a jealous little boy her son was).

They began to chat about their week as their usual ritual called for on their monthly lunch date. She talked about her relationship with Natalia and how it was still going well and he talked about Rin and the children before they talked about how good the food was.

"Kagome, who is this," a tense voice had interrupted their pleasant conversation. It was Natalia and she did not look very please to see them in such a comfortable situation. Behind the tall blond bombshell that she loved, was her older brother and sister, Ivan and Kat, along with plenty of her coworkers.

Now Kagome had known that all of these co-workers were infact magical embodiments of their countries. Of course her girlfriend had not told of this, rather it was her newly reunited brother in arms, Sesshomaru, and shortly after confirmed by Kiku (the embodiment of her beloved Japan). So in return Kagome had not mentioned any of her supernatural exploits to her girlfriend.

"Um, Natailia!" Kagome started to laugh nervously as Belarus glared at her.

Shippo grinned and said much to her embarrassment, "Well, well, Momma, you've been keeping secrets! Tsk, tsk. Looks like this relationship won't last much longer than."

He turned and smirked at Natalia, "It's a good thing too, I don't think I could call this ice queen my stepmother, You're much too good for her Momma."

* * *

Review for a continuation. or a Request or even better feedback, with love - TLS


	3. Apple and Oak: Tatsuki Arisawa (Bleach)

It had been a while since I've actually written anything Yuri related, but now my life as a Senior has came to end so I'll have time to spare now. This tidbit I came up with when I was listening to a Tatsuki Tribute with the Song Almost Lovers. I thought again two broken hearts. A warning there'll be an age gap between Kagome and Tatsuki about 5 years.

- TLS

* * *

Chapstick

By: TLS

Chapter 3: Apple and Oak

Pairing: KagomexTatsuki (KagoSuki)

* * *

I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha they both belong to their respected owners.

* * *

"This town hasn't changed much at all," Tatsuki Arisawa said to herself out loud. Her eyes clouded with memories of the past as she stood near the river. This river where she had spent much of her childhood looking after her first secret love and best friend. Tatsuki had come back for the weekend with her lover to make a formal introduction to her mother and stepfather.

The last time she had been in Karakura was first year of high school before she transferred after the first semester to live with her father instead of her now remarried mother due to personal fraternal related issues. That was almost three years ago if she had counted the dates correctly. She tucked back a strand of long black hair. Yes, Tatsuki the Tomboy had grown her hair out not nearly as long as her lover's own dark locks but still long enough. She continued on to walk alongside the river listening to the waters pass by calmly.

It had probably been at least twenty minutes of her walking until she was stop by a yell of her name, "Tatsuki-Neesama!"

Only two people in Karakura had called her that, two little girls she's known since they were small. The Kurosaki twins-Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. '_They'd be, what, fifteen?'_

Tatsuki stopped and turned around to see a taller Karin Kurosaki. The girl had definitely grown taller, had gained a girlier figure but was still slim as ever. Karin's hair a bit longer but still held its basic style. The girl in question came running at Tatsuki at full speed. Causing Tatsuki to stumble in the momentum steadying herself and cradling the younger girl against herself.

Karin squeezed Tatsuki tightly without thought of it, this was the girl she had looked up to as child as an example of being an independent person and smiled at the memories that always had Tatsuki in them. Every birthday and holiday she was there giving her small gifts and trinkets. She had taught her and Yuzu a lot growing up and then she up and left them.

"Hey Karin-chan," Karin heard her voice. It was the same as alway just a bit more grown, a bit more mature but it still was the same tone. Happy and energizing even when she spoke calmly like this very moment.

Tatsuki smiled at the girl and patted her head. It seemed that they would be about their mother's height (taller than her for sure). Tatsuki could see the tears of joy the not-so-little girl wanted to shed and was holding back.

"Do you want to walk with me? I was going to grab a coffee and a sandwich," Tatsuki was starving having skipped breakfast that morning in favor of walking around all morning since sun up.

Karin nodded and let go of Tatsuki in favor of walking with her side by side. Karin had reached the same height as her role model and was pleased with that an accomplishment in her eyes. They had walked closer into town to a shop that Karin remembered Tatsuki had taken the Kurosaki twins to frequently as children. Infact, Karin and Yuzu continued this tradition and came here after a big test or award or just a treat most of the time.

An elderly man recognized both of them and got their favorites as soon as they sat. He hobbled over there with his cane in hand and a tray in the other.

"Ah, well look at who we have here! Tatsuki! Look at you, child, you haven't grown an inch since last I saw you."

"Nice to see you again too, Mr. Yakata," she said not even using her sharp tongue to tear the old man a new one. She was much too glad to see him alive and kicking. He I had known her since she was a baby. Hell, her mother had been coming here since before she was even born.

They bantered a moment longer before Mr. Yakata had to leave and tend to the new customer that had walked in. In that moment Karin had study Tatsuki and her changes. Tatsuki had stayed fairly slim and had an athletic build as always but she had filled out a bit more. She dressed to complement her build not hid it or over expose it. She dressed like an adult in a pair of flattering black slacks and a nice white blouse with a matching cropped pea coat.

"So what up kid?" At least she still spoke the same.

Karin didn't know where to start. She was now on the disciplinary committee and soccer team at school. Yuzu was part of the Home Economics club and VP of their year. But only she had become part of the supernatural world Yuzu still hadn't developed any ability. Sure ghost had started to become more visible to Yuzu but the possibility of her developing any powers were slim.

But of course she did have the tendency to occasional use her brother's means of conversation and be very insensitive about topics. Like right this second.

"Ichigo decided to stay in the soul society."

"He did. Well that's good for him," Tatsuki's response was clear cut and very cold. Her relationship with her first best friend and first love were buried in a steel box next to a dinosaur somewhere in the ground. She could care less after they broke off what was left of their friends after she punch his head into the window.

Her tone turned affectionate and warm again, "But what I really want to know is what's up with you and Yuzu? How are you two doing now a days?"

Karin had calmed down and started to talk about school instead of the paranormal. They caught up on the twins lives since last Tatsuki saw them. Tatsuki payed for their stuff and they left after promising the old man Mr. Yakata to come again very soon.

"I'll walk you home," Karin had begun to protest against this already knowing that Ichigo would likely pop up having arrived from the soul society last night and had gone out with his friends this morning. Plus it was almost lunch time and Ichigo was never one to pass up one of her sister's meals when he visited.

"Come on kiddo, I want to see Yuzu too. I won't be in town for too long, you know."

Karin fumbled around in her mind and pulled a very Ichigo-Tatsuki reaction combo, "Tch," before punching the older woman's shoulder lightly and walking after she received a punch in return.

They had walked in peace chatting up small things in life, when Karin, dying of curiosity asked, "What have you've been doing since you left?" Tatsuki had been dodging questions on her life during their talks.

"Not much, kid, finished school, went to college, got a job, fixed things up with my Dad, and well you know the usual standard life for me."

Karin felt that life was too plain for Tatsuki. She had always seen Tatsuki as a woman that would end up teaching martial arts and then settling down with a man that she was able to argue with freely and having little black and ginger haired babies running around.

...Okay so she thought that Tatsuki would end up with her brother and that Tatsuki would really be her sister. She and Yuzu had a lot of time to daydream about it. However it looks like it wasn't too late. Tatsuki hadn't mentioned having a boyfriend or anything and Ichigo wasn't dating anyone.

* * *

Tatsuki had a strange chill run through her, someone was plotting something that would end badly. She frowned at the thought, but shrugged it off. Most knew by now that she didn't like surprises and very few could get away from her wrath (Mostly her girlfriend and her family).

They had arrived at the Kurosaki residence in a twenty or so minute walk from the cafe and Karin had invited her inside.

"Tatsuki-oneechan, can you sit in the living room? I need to go get changed real quick," Karin asked making her way to the stairs.

"Yeah, sure." She made her way into the house that hadn't changed much over the years. A few new photos and decorations but nothing big. However as soon as she came into the living room area and was tackled by another person. A female with similar build to Karin but with a lighter hair color, Yuzu Kurosaki.

"Hey Yuzu," Tatsuki smiled at the older Kurosaki twin.

Yuzu in response spoke a mile a minute and sat her down in the kitchen table. She brought her Onee-chan tea and a few cookies to munch on. While she went to check on the beef stew not to far away. Meanwhile they tossed around a few questions and answers back and forth until Yuzu had asked what brought her to town and how long she was staying. During this conversation Karin had managed to sneak in and sit across from Tatsuki, bring with her Oreos and two glasses of milk.

"Yeah, I'll be in town for a bit maybe two or three more days. Visiting the folks and all," Tatsuki replied to Yuzu question as the younger girl scurried around the kitchen.

Tatsuki was back for a few days before the holidays to drop off a few gifts for her mother and her step-family. Also to make a special formal introduction of her partner who had itching to meet her family here in Karakura. She sipped at the tea to wash down a cookie before looking at Yuzu who had finally finished cooking and sat next to her at the table with the both of them, she quickly scolded Karin about spoiling her lunch.

"That's great! Onee-chan I wanted to ask, if you were seeing any-," Yuzu was interrupted by a loud voice of a certain strawberry.

"Karin! Yuzu! I'm home I brought the guys over."

And there it was the voice of the man she had loved growing up. Ichigo Kurosaki, her first real Friend and most trusted bone comrade or at least he had been her Friend until their falling out back in middle school. Along with the with his usual band of spiritual advance humans and run of the mill shinigami. He had walked in and stopped a few feet from her frozen and of course she being the nice person that she was smiled politely and waved.

Now Ichigo had seen and experience some pretty strange stuff in his life but nothing prepared him for this. The girl he knew that could have been a gangster princess,the girl that knocked his head through a window, the girl that Kon stole a kiss from using his body.

Walking in, he did not expect the one site, a smiling Tatsuki giving him wave with a small cold smile at his dinner table.

"Hello, Ichigo."

Damn, Tatsuki.

"H-," he was cut off by Orihime, the lovable girl with a poor sense of mood.

"Tatsuki-chan!" She shouted gleefully and hugged the dark haired girl with enthusiasm as she begun to run her mouth in a long non-stopping word vomit.

Ichigo stood awkwardly like his other friends who never connected with Tatsuki during their time together. Ichigo saw the polite coldness Tatsuki put up between Orihime and herself. They had grown apart with all the excuses and such. The only thing it seemed that kept Tatsuki from giving her a tongue lashing of ignoring her was the past friendship they shared, of her panic and rage she felt when Orihime cried.

The rest of the gang got situated in the living room while Orihime pressed on not letting Tatsuki speak. However it ended shortly as a ringtone blared from Tatsuki bag.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick-" _

She pulled it out and tapped it before excusing herself.

"Hey," she greeted smiling brightly over the phone. When was the last time she smiled like that for him?

"Really? Damn, I thought you said tomorrow night!"

...

"Yeah just hold tight, I'll be back in a minute. I ran into the twins I told you about."

...

"Not my fault you get sick from a train ride. I told you i'd ride up with you since they would be working until saturday." She looked like she was having fun teasing this person and Ichigo felt a little jealous about if he was honest.

...

"Love you too, Sweetness, See you in a few," She had said 'I love you' to who!

With that she ended the call with another tap of her phone.

"Sorry Karin, Yuzu, looks like I have to get going," Tatsuki told the two twins with a small smile genuinely sorry that the visit between the three was cut so short.

"It's fine Onee-chan!" Yuzu was the first to answer, already knowing by the short conversation that Tatsuki had found real love and was enjoying it. She no longer had plans of hooking her up with Ichigo.

Although Yuzu thought that Karin might push for it more from the look in her eyes.

* * *

Tatsuki was feeling uneasy while saying her goodbyes to the girls, like someone was plotting against her.

She repressed a shudder of disgust and proceed to politely saying goodbye to Orihime and Ichigo. Passing by their group of supernatural company giving them a nod.

'_She'd be proud, those anger management lessons are paying off_'

Tatsuki didn't have the urge to shake any of them down or punch them in the face for staring at her. Her girlfriend would be happy for her progress. Smiling widely Tatsuki hummed a happy tone at the thought of the older woman in her life.

Yes, that lovely woman. She had met her through her classmate, Sota Higurashi, her girlfriend's younger brother.

It had been awkward at first falling for the older girl and trying to break to her current best guy friend but he grinned and yelled finally and her confession. He gave her his blessing and sent her straight back to his sister. Their mother had been just as supported and gave her some... "advice" on good stores to get their intimacy going if necessary.

Not that there was ever a problem in that department.

* * *

"K-ka!"

Tatsuki was cut off promptly by a pair of lips smashing into hers eagerly before being able to close the door. She stumbled back against the partially closed door knocking it closed as she slid down it. Her own lips pressing against her 'attacker's" with vigor as the person's identity registered.

Smaller fingers laced through her hair pressing her closer tugging her hair the slightest bit. This caused Tatsuki to moan and her mouth was soon forced open by her attacker. Her mouth invaded with a small warm appendage that enticed her own tongue to join in its company. Tatsuki's arms encircled the waist of her attacker pulling the slightly smaller body to her own.

However the lasted only a few more seconds before the attacker pulled away from her mouth.

"H-hey to you too Kagome," Tatsuki was a bit out of breath with the sudden attack from her girlfriend...not that she didn't enjoy it.

"Did you like the taste?" Tatsuki asked curious to see what her partner thought at seeing her lick the her own rosy lips as if trying to see a fault in the flavor.

"Different Chapstick?"

"Yeah, Apple and Oak, did you like it?"

Tatsuki's answer came in another heated kiss and a few hours of other activities.

* * *

Something quick for you all. Hope you all enjoyed.

-TLS


End file.
